reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gunman for real/The Old Fort
'' Blessed are the peacemakers''. Edgar Ross entered the room, smoking a cigarette. He looked at John Marston, who had been waiting him for hours. He put the cigarette in an ashtray. -Well, let´s make it short Mr. Marston.- He said as he took a picture and handled it to John.- There is this Fort here in Río Bravo, I belive you know it pretty well- -Yes I do Ross, what do I do with it?- He said angrily. - Not so fast youngster, first I should give you a short description.- He looked at John.- The actual goverment wants this place called Fort Mercer, to be cleaned of outlaws like you Marston. Unfortunatenly, we have more important things to take care of, but fortunatenly, we got you on our side-. John was tired of them playing with him, so much that he didn´t care of things that they wanted him to do, he only wanted to go back to his ranch at Beecher´s Hope, and see his family again. - Ok, Ross. What kind of outlaws are there.- -Well, there is this gang called the Bollard Twins gang, that has established there after having to flee from Pike´s Basin.- -Understand.- -Listen to me boy- Edgar came closer to Marston and looked him in the eyes.- I want you to kill everybody, do not spare a single outlaw or you will never see your family again. -------- --------- ------- It was a new day at Fort Mercer. The sun entered through a gang member´s room. He woke up to drew the curtains. The people called him The Tudisco Kid. He had been using this name for thirty years now. He sat in his desk and took out his Colt Peacemaker for it´s daily cleaning. Sheep Thomas walked into the room and talked to his friend. - Good morning.- -Good morning Thomas.- He replied. - I´m sorry to disturb you but I´ve got news, bad news.- His face turned pale. - What happens?.- He asked with a worried look. -There is a man in the front door, the same one who was in Pike´s Basin.- - Oh, I´m done in a minute.- After cleaning his weapon, The Tudisco Kid put it back to his holdster, and grabbed his Spencer Carbine. There was an ammo box under his bed. He reached for some rounds and loaded them to his Repeater. With a look from the window, he could see every man in the gang was taking cover behind some boxes and were aiming their weapons at the door. ----------- ---------------- John reached for his LeMat revolver and cocked it. He was starting to wander if there were people inside that Fort. With his gun ready, he shouted. - Hey, I got a posse of five hundred lawmen behind me, give up. From his old duster coat, he took another LeMat revolver. A shout came from the inside. - You liar!!.- Shouted Sheep Thomas. And he fired a shot at the man. John dodged and went to cover. Then, another shot came, and in a couple of seconds, the gunfight started. John shot two outlaws with his left LeMat, and another three with his right one. After gunning down the sentinels, he entered the Fort through the front gate. His twin revolvers fired again, and the head of Sheep Thomas rocked backwards. Then, he started breaching the rooms. ------------------- --------- The Tudisco Kid couldn´t belive his eyes when he saw his friend Thomas drop to the ground dead. He tried to shot the man, but he missed. Then he saw him enter the room where they used to play poker. Five of his gangmates were there. He saw the man gun them down within a second. He was scared and ran to cover, in Ike Bollard´s bedroom, his door had a lock, and he had the key to enter it. There he would be safe. John Marston breached another room, this one had an outlaw with a shotgun in his hand, he had to be careful. - You think you can gun my friends down and leave like if nothing had happened? Uh!- Before he finished the sentence, John put a bulllet in his head with his right LeMat revolver. Another outlaw came from behind with a sawed of shotgun and fired a shot, he missed and a bullet hit his duster coat. Then he fired another shot and it hit his left LeMat revolver. John was laying in the ground, and while the outlaw was reloading, he took his right LeMat revolver and pulled the trigger, but no bullet was fired. -Oh no, I´m screwed.- John thought. The man´s face gave a smile, and after reloading his weapon he aimed at John. Marston closed his eyes, and images of his family flashed in his mind. Suddenly he heard the shot. - Well god, here I come.- He was thinking. But when he opened his eyes, he saw a man with a Colt Peacemaker, aiming at the man´s dead body. He raised him from the ground, and greeted him. - Thank you very much. What´s your name?.- - Sorry, no names, but they call me The Tudisco Kid.- - Well, I have to say, you saved my life, how could I pay you for that.- - Don´t worry, I am the one who needs to pay you something.- The man said with a smile in his face. - Why?.- John asked. - I´ve been wanting to leave the gang years ago, that´s not the man I am, I´m not an outlaw, I allways wanted to be a better man. But as I come from an outlaw family, I was afraid of dishonouring them, my grandfather was Billy The Kid, and my father was his lost son..- John couldn´t belive his eyes and finally asked.- Really?.- - Yes.- He chucled.- I, recieved this Spencer Carbine from him.- -. Wow, that´s great.- said John - Yes it really is.- And he laughed. Then, both men started laughing together. John told him then. - After what you´ve done here, this gang will start looking for you, fortunately, I got a small cottage in Silent Stead that you could use, for a couple of years.- - Thank you mister..- - Marston, John Marston. The man saddled his horse and rode notheast, possibly to Armadillo to have a drink. The Tudisco kid went to a different direction, and after tipping his hat to John, he rode away. Category:Blog posts